memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Schutzstaffel uniforms and insignia
SS uniforms and insignia were used by the Nazi SS, from the 1930s to 1945 and the resurgence organization of the Ekosian-SS three hundred and twenty years later. German SS Uniforms .]] The German SS used two main uniforms. The first uniform was adopted in the 1930s and comprised a black jacket and cap. During the 1930s, the SS displayed itself at Nazi rallies in the black uniform; one such rally was seen through the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) The SS used the black uniform until the start of World War II when the SS adopted a more practical grey field tunic. The rank insignia remained the same from the 1930s black uniform. ( ) :In an alternate timeline, where Nazi Germany invaded the United States of America, Vosk and his men joined the SS and wore both grey and black SS uniforms. SS members were granted the same medals of Nazi Germany as the Wehrmacht (German military). The standard form for the display of SS decorations was to pin large medals on the front of the left uniform pocket immediately below award ribbons. ( ) At the end of World War II in 1945 the SS ceased to exist along with its uniforms; however historical data regarding the original SS uniforms was maintained by Earth historians and later maintained in the library computers of Federation starships. On a mission to Ekos, the library computer of the was able to patch into its uniform section and create a replica of a 1944 Gestapo Colonel’s uniform for wear by Leonard McCoy. Although there were differences between the German SS and its re-born Ekos counterpart, McCoy’s uniform was convincing enough that he was able to pass for an Ekosian-SS officer. ( ) A century later, the Hirogen were able to capture the and program its holodeck with a World War II scenario set in France. In the scenario, the Hirogen took on the role of German SS personnel and dressed in the appropriate grey SS uniforms. ( ) Insignia Pattern Standard SS form was to display rank insignia on one collar, and an SS unit patch on the other. Most of the SS wore a "lightning bolt" SS unit patch, however certain SS units were entitled to wear a Death's Head insignia. SS colonels and generals wore rank insignia on both collars and did not display a unit insignia patch. SS uniforms also incorporated cuffbands worn at the bottom of the left sleeve with such cuffbands used to indicate membership in special sections of the SS or in specific regiments. ( , , ) Image:SSRunes.jpg|Standard SS insignia Image:DHPatch.jpg|SS Death's Head insignia Image:SSCuffband.jpg|"Adolf Hitler" cuffband Image:BareSSCuffband.jpg|Bare SS cuffband Image:KillingGameCuffband.jpg|''Reichsführer''-SS cuffband Enlisted SS collar insignia was worn on the right hand collar opposite an SS unit insignia patch. Ordinary SS soldiers wore a borderless rank patch while non-commissioned officers (NCOs) displayed rank patches with a thick white piping. Enlisted shoulders wore a bare shoulder strap while NCOs wore a strap with white borders and pips. The Lance Corporal grade wore the same strap as a Private, but also displayed a sleeve chevron. The field grey SS officer uniform displayed rank the same as enlisted personnel, although the rank collar patches were bordered in silver trim. As with enlisted personnel, SS officers wore rank with a matching set of shoulder boards The black SS uniform also utilized a collar rank patch and shoulder board combination, however the shoulder boards worn on the black uniform were thiner and slightly longer than those of the grey field uniforms. Black uniform shoulder boards were also worn on the left shoulder only whereas the field uniforms had boards on both shoulders. Ekosian SS insignia Collar insignia Shoulder insignia Appendices Appearances SS uniforms and insignia have been featured in the following episodes: * * * * * * Background The four pip rank of SS-Major (Sturmbannführer) has never been seen on screen, although an Ekosian-SS Major was seen wearing the insignia for Colonel. The Senior NCO ranks of Hauptscharführer (First Sergeant) and Sturmscharführer (Sergeant Major) have also never been seen. The uncredited SS-Official in wears the collar insignia of an SS-Lieutenant Colonel, although this rank is never mentioned in the dialog. Insignia Inconsistencies There are at least four examples of Ekosian SS members wearing collar insignia which do not match the corresponding shoulder board. This may indicate that the Ekosian SS is divided into sub-groups, much like the Waffen-SS and Allgemeine-SS, with the Ekosian collar patch indicating membership in one branch of the SS while the shoulder board indicates membership in the other. The matter is complicated by some Ekosian-SS displaying the correct shoulder/collar combination as well as Dr. McCoy wearing the correct uniform for an SS colonel even though the same insignia was referred to previously as an SS major. Dialog in the episode gives little reference to the Ekosian rank scheme or the reasons for these differences. The mis-matching of the Ekosian-SS insignia was the result of the episode costume department assembling SS uniforms from various German stock uniforms without much attention paid to proper display of rank. Image:Ekosian torturer.jpg|Ekosian SS torturer wears private collar insignia and senior officer shoulder boards Image:Ekosian SS-colonel.jpg|Ekosian SS major wearing Colonel insignia on one collar (normally worn on both) Image:SSCorporal.png|Ekosian lance corporal wearing the shoulder boards of a lieutenant Image:Kirk dessed in Nazi attire.jpg|James T. Kirk dressed in an SS officer uniform with private insignia External links * * Category:Clothing Category:Military ranks